I. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to seat assemblies for automotive vehicles. More specifically, the invention relates to a power operated adjuster mechanism having a gear drive and linkage for moving the seat assembly between a seating position and a stowed position.
II. Description of the Related Art
Automotive vehicles, particularly sport utility vehicles or vans, include multiple rows of seat assemblies for supporting occupants in a seating position above a floor in the vehicle. It is widely known to provide mechanisms allowing the rear seat assemblies to be removed from the vehicle to increase the cargo carrying capacity of the vehicle. It is also known to provide adjuster mechanisms allowing articulation of the rear seat assemblies between the seating position and a stowed position to increase the cargo carrying capacity of the vehicle without the need to remove the seat assemblies from the vehicle.
Most recently, automotive vehicles have been provided with seat assemblies having adjuster mechanisms allowing movement of the seat assemblies between the seating position and a stowed position disposed within a recess in the floor. The third row seat assemblies in such vehicles as the 2004 Honda Odyssey and Chrysler Minivan, for example, are movable between the seating position and a stowed position disposed in a recess behind the third row.
It remains desirable to provide a powered adjuster mechanism for automatically moving a seat assembly between a seating position and a stowed position within a recess in vehicle floor.